goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
AGK gets grounded and pranked on April Fools Day
In the lounge, Leopold Slikk was sitting on the couch, and he had a naughty plan. Leopold: Today is April Fools Day, I'm going to put a fake blue screen of death of my dad's computer. Then Leopold walked out of the lounge smugly, and then he entered his dad's office. Then he put a fake blue screen of death of his dad's computer. Leopold: Yes! I put the blue screen of death on my dad's computer! A fake one! I hope this prank will work! Then Leopold went out of his dad's office, laughing. Leopold: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Harold Slikk entered his office. Harold: Now I will go back to work! Then Harold got on his computer and saw the blue screen of death on his computer. Harold was shocked, and then he was annoyed. Harold: Hey! Why do I have a blue screen of death on my computer! Then Harold called to Leonard Slikk. Harold: Leonard, get over here right now! Then Leonard Slikk came. Leonard: What is it, dad? Harold: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Leonard: No, I didn't! Ask Leopold. Harold called to Leopold. Harold: Leopold, come here! Then Leopold came to his father and his younger brother. Harold: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Leopold: Um, yes. Harold: Why would you do that? Leopold started laughing, much to his father and his younger brother's horror. Leopold: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Happy April Fools Day! Harold got very angry at Leopold, much to his horror, and so was Leonard. Harold: Leopold Slikk, that is not a funny prank! That is it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 100 years! Go to your room by taking the elevator! Then Leopold went out of the office on the way to the elevator, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Leopold was walking towards the elevator. Leopold: This is not fair, I'm grounded for putting a prank on my dad. That should laugh for my prank. Then Leopold pressed the elevator's open button. The doors opened and Leopold went inside the elevator, and the doors closed. Then Leopold walked towards the buttons, and he pressed one of them to go up to his room. Leopold: I can't believe it! I'm grounded for 100 years on Aprils Fools Day. Then Leopold thought for a minute. Leopold: Wait, what is going on with this elevator? Then Leopold looked horrified, and then the elevator stopped. Leopold began to cry. Leopold: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm trapped! I'm trapped in the elevator! Leopold jumped around, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me! Help help help help help help help help help help help help help help me! Then Leopold heard his dad laughing, much to his horror. Harold's voice: Hahahahahahahaha! April Fools! You are not trapped! It's just a fact! The elevator doors opened, and Leopold was indignant and he threw a fit. Leopold: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I got pranked! ASJD HESI FW TW4 UE FLW MKV nav deep semicolom m DD la little sluggish exempt dot SG semicolom we are jer we be 343 YR8 33 equals 1942 83 AL FLK AHE WAH FE SJ JP MV MSV F dot G WFQ slash! Dodger: Before I go! I would like to say Happy Fools Day! CAST Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Wiseguy as Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's dad) Ivy as Leonard Slikk (Angry German Kid's younger brother) Paul as Dodger Category:AGK Gets Grounded Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Stuff